I'm ELF but I'm Still Ur GF
by YeSan84
Summary: Ketika SHINee tak dikenal oleh seorang yeoja, Jonghyun bertingkah yang membuatnya malah terperangkap dalam lingkaran cinta. Bad summary. Oneshoot.


Park Ha Na POV

Aku mengendap-endap di depan dorm Super Junior. Tanganku asyik menari membubuhkan tanda tangan serta pesan untuk oppadeul Super Junior. Ah mungkin aku perlu mencantumkan nomor ponselku. Ah jangan, nanti ada yang mengerjaiku lagi. Semoga saja mereka membaca pesanku. Terutama Eunhyuk oppa, ah nomu kyeopta.

"Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan," sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Di depanku sekarang berdiri namja yang umurnya sepertinya beberapa tahun di atasku.

"Kau menggangguku saja. Pergi, kau tak tau aku sedang sibuk," pandanganku kembali tertuju pada tembok di depanku. Tiba-tiba dia merebut pulpenku dan mematahkannya menjadi dua. Aish apa-apaan ini.

"Yaa, _neo_ _jugullae_? Kenapa kau menggangguku," aku melotot pada namja menyebalkan ini.

"Dilarang mengotori tembok. Lagipula kau sepertinya anak sekolahan. Kenapa kau berkeliaran di sini?" dia menarik tanganku dan mendorongku masuk lift. Aku balik mendorongnya, tapi dasar dia namja, tenaganya lebih besar. Aku ditariknya keluar dari apartement itu. Dia memasukkanku ke mobil, tak peduli dengan teriakan maupun rontaanku. Aku terus berteriak saat dia mulai mengemudikan mobilnya, berharap dia akan melepaskanku. Entah kenapa aku jadi takut jika orang ini adalah penculik. Bagaimana kalau aku nanti disekap di gudang es, lalu saat aku sudah mati, aku akan dibuang di lautan dan menjadi santapan ikan paus. Terbayang headline Koran "Tulang berceceran serta daging tercabik di laut Korea Selatan". Aish, kalau aku memang harus mati, kenapa sama sekali tak keren.

'Ciiit'

'Dugh'

'Aww'

Lamunanku terhenti saat mobil yang kutumpangi berhenti mendadak. Eomma... tolong putri cantikmu. Aku akan menjadi santapan paus. Aku memijit jidatku yang aku yakin sudah membenjol sebesar kentang.

"Yaa, _ahjussi_. Kau mau membunuhku?" kupukul dia menggunakan tasku yang lumayan berat.

"_Neo_ ! Aish, pergi. Ini tempatmu kan. Bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ sepertimu tengah berkeliaran di bukan tempatnya pada jam belajar. Kau akan kuadukan kalau begini lagi, _arratji_," dia menoyor kepalaku keras membuatku hampir terjatuh. Ish, apa dia tak tau, tubuhku ini sangat berharga. Hanya Eunhyuk oppa yang boleh memperlakukan tubuhku seperti ini. Jangankan ditoyor, dipukul pun aku mau, asal sama Eunhyuk oppa. Apa aku terlalu mengkhayal?

"Yaa yaa, sekarang kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Apa jaringan otakmu sudah aus semua? Apa aku sudah membawa orang gila," aku melotot mendengar perkataannya. Dia pikir aku _yeoja_ gila? Ah itu benar, aku memang gila, tergila-gila oleh Eunhyuk oppa. Kekekeke. Omo, kenapa dengan namja ini? Dia terus mendekatiku. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Sudah tak ada tempatku untuk menghindar. Dia terus mendesakku. Suasana ini... Suasana ini seperti di drama itu. Ya Tuhan, bahkan desahan napasnya bisa kudengar. Eomma eottohke? Aku tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Kututup erat mataku. Bahkan menelan ludah pun tak dapat mengurangi kegugupanku.

'Cklek'

Eh?

"Yaa, kenapa kau menutup matamu. Kau pikir aku akan menciummu eoh?" Bingo ! Aku merasa kini api telah menjalar di pipiku. Kau memang memalukan Ha Na ah.

Dengan cepat aku keluar dari mobil namja -yang telah mengobrak-abrik rencanaku- itu.

'Srat'

'Klik'

Aku tersentak saat dia menarik lenganku cepat. Aku masih menutup mataku karena masih silau terkena cahaya blitz. Blitz? Dia memotretku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Dasar maniak. Berikan ponselmu," aku terus berusaha merebut ponselnya. Tapi apa daya, dia malah mendorongku keluar mobil dan menutup keras pintu mobilnya. Dia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan asap tipis TEPAT di depan wajahku. Awas saja kau maniak. Kau belum kenal yang namanya Park Ha Na.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Aku yakin sudah terlambat untuk masuk. Kulirik jam tanganku. 08.30 KST. Benar kan aku terlambat -sekali-. Daripada nanti mendapat ocehan dari Han _songsaengnim_, lebih baik aku pulang dan melanjutkan membuat syal untuk Eunhyuk oppa.

0o0

Jonghyun POV

Lagi-lagi ada fans yang mencoret dinding dorm. Aigoo~ aku tak habis pikir. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa masuk sini, terlebih anak sekolah. _Yeoja_ tadi aneh sekali. Mana mungkin dia tak mengenaliku? Hey aku SHINee. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan nada melengkingku. Dasar anak sekolahan aneh.

Melihat dari seragam yang dia pakai, aku langsung tau kalau dia satu SMA dengan keponakanku. Ya, SMA... Tapi anehnya, dia tak mengenaliku? Padahal dia menyukai Super Junior yang notabenenya satu manajement denganku. Sebenarnya yeoja tadi hidup dimana?

'Drrtt drrt'

From : Onew hyung

_Jongie ah, eodiga? Bukankah kau kusuruh menemui Yesung hyung. Kenapa kau malah menghilang?_

Omona, aku lupa. Jonghyun _pabo_. Aish, gara-gara _yeoja_ tadi.

0o0

Park Ha Na POV

"Hae Jin ah"

Kupanggil teman sekelasku yang telah sampai di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dia juga ELF, sama sepertiku.

"Aa.. Ha Na ah, waeyo?" dia berhenti, menungguku. Aku menepuk pelan bahunya, hal yang biasa kulakukan padanya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" kurangkul pundaknya erat. Dia mengembangkan senyumnya.

"_Kajja_," dia mengedipkan matanya membuatku terkikik geli.

"Kau tak ikut melihat SHINee? Bukankah _yeoja_ di sekolah kita sekarang tengah berbondong-bondong untuk ikut fanmeeting di dekat sekolah kita," aku berhenti sejenak.

"Aku ELF. Aku tak ingin menghianati oppaku. Aku tak peduli pada siapapun kecuali Super Junior oppa. _Arrasseo_ !" aku menepuk punggungnya pelan untuk memastikan dia mengerti perkataanku. Dia mengangguk setuju. Itulah namanya fans sejati.

'Srat'

Aku terlonjak saat sebuah tangan menarikku. Mataku menangkap sosok namja terbungkus mantel tebal dan bermasker.

"Nu. _Nuguya_..."

0o0

Jonghyun POV

"Song Wu ah"

Kuambil buku yang tengah dia baca.

"Hyung, aku harus belajar. Cukup kau menggangguku," dia mencoba merebut bukunya. Tapi karena dia kalah tinggi dariku, akhirnya dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Dia terus mengomel seperti burung beo.

"_Arrasseo_ _hyung_. Namanya Park Ha Na," dia melototkan matanya padaku. Kudekap bukunya. Hari ini aku ke rumah Song Wu, keponakanku, untuk menanyakan tentang _yeoja_ kemarin.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak," aku terus mendekap bukunya. Sepertinya dia mulai menyerah.

"Sudahlah hyung, dia tak akan menyukaimu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Super Junior. Tak ada yang lain selain Super Junior. Dia tak mau mengenal artis lainnya. Kami semua tau kalau dia sangat tergila-gila dengan boyband itu," aku menatap heran Song Wu. Mana mungkin.

"Yaa, jangan bercanda. Kami SHINee. Siapapun tau kami, bahkan kami punya Shawol yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Kau jangan bercanda," kujitak kepalanya karena kesal.

"_Appo_ hyung, buktikan saja sendiri. Aku yakin Ha Na sekarang masih di sekolah meributkan Super Junior bersama Hae Jin," aku menyeringai. Kulempar bukunya dan aku buru-buru kabur sambil tertawa. Dapat kudengar dia marah-marah di belakangku.

Kulajukan mobilku ke sekolah Song Wu yang jaraknya lumayan dekat. Kulihat sekolah mulai sepi karena beberapa muridnya telah pulang. Dengan penyamaran lengkap, aku keluar dari mobilku. Mataku menelisik ke area sekolah yang luas, dan aku menemukan dua yeoja yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang. Ah, jadi dia hampir pulang. Dia terlihat asyik berbincang dengan temannya. Aku menghampirinya. Kutarik tangannya. Dia terlihat kaget.

"Nu... _Nuguya_..."

Dia terlihat sangat takut. Aku tertawa kecil di balik maskerku. Karena dia tak kunjung bergerak, aku menggendongnya dan berniat memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Dia meronta-ronta dan berteriak hingga menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya.

"_Mianhamnida_, dia _yeojachingu_ku. Kami bertengkar," aku sedikit membungkuk pada mereka. Setelah berusaha sedikit, aku berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Kulajukan mobilku pelan. Aku menatap Ha Na yang bersembunyi di balik tasnya.

"_Ahjussi_ _jebal_, aku tak punya apa-apa. Aku hanya murid biasa. Jangan culik aku. Aku masih muda. Bahkan aku belum bertemu Eunhyuk oppa dan menikah dengannya," tatapan matanya terlihat sendu. Seketika tawaku meledak. Dia terlihat bingung. Dengan satu tangan, aku melepas masker dan kacamataku.

"_NEO_ !" seketika dia menunjukku dan terlihat kesal. Aku sedikit memelankan laju mobilku.

"_Waeyo_? Kau terkejut. Apa baru sadar aku siapa?" aku tersenyum-senyum percaya diri. Dia pasti sangat senang sekarang karena bisa semobil denganku.

"Memang kau siapa? Apa kita saling mengenal?" wajah polosnya membuatku ingin meremasnya.

'Ciitt'

Sontak kutepikan mobilku. Apa benar semua yang dikatakan oleh Song Wu tadi?

"Kau tak mengenalku? Jangan bercanda. Kau tau SHINee?" aku mencoba bersikap lunak padanya.

"SHINee? Aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya. Waeyo? Kau salah satu asistennya?" perkataannya seakan menyulut api dalam otakku. Bagaimana bisa dia benar-benar tidak tau?

"_Mwo_? Yakh, kau hidup dimana sebenarnya? Di saat semua tengah meributkan SHINee, kau malah sama sekali tidak tau. Coba kau lihat ini," aku menyodorkan sebuah foto yang berisikan gambar Onew hyung, Key, Minho, dan Taemin yang terletak di dashboard mobilku.

"Ya, dan..." dia terlihat bingung. Arggghh, _yeoja_ ini bisa membuatku mati berdiri. "Eh apakah kau Shawol? Kenapa di dalam mobilmu banyak sekali tempelan-tempelan SHINee?"

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kuambil ponselku dan kucari foto kami berlima yang bertuliskan SHINee. Semoga dengan foto ini, dia bisa mendapat penerangan. Kusodorkan foto itu padanya.

"Ka.. kau SHINee?" dia membekap mulutnya karena kaget. Rasakan kau, kau akan jatuh ke dalam pesonaku. Tapi detik berikutnya, dia kembali seperti biasa. Wajah datar tanpa senyuman dan acuh. Omo, _yeoja_ ini manusia apa setan sebenarnya.

"Yaa, kau tak kaget? Aku SHINee. Kapan lagi kau bisa bersama artis besar sepertiku? Bahkan di luar sana, banyak yang mengantri untuk bertemu denganku. Kau beruntung. Jadi apa kau mau minta foto atau tandanganku?" aku membusungkan dadaku bangga. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolak pesonaku.

"Kau aneh," dua kata yang mampu menghempaskan angan-anganku ke tanah. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan, errrr hey kau tak mengasihaniku kan?

"Yaa, aku SHINee. Kau tak senang bertemu dengan artis sepertiku?" dia tetap menatapku datar dan sedetik kemudian meledaklah tawanya. Ya Tuhan, apakah aku sedang bersama yeoja tidak waras?

"Hahahaha, apa aku harus berteriak kalau kau SHINee. Ah, bahkan kalian masih kalah keren dibanding Super Junior. Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali," aku membulatkan mataku mendengar perkataan yeoja yang mampu merontokkan neuron pemikiranku. Yeoja ini, _geurom_ aku tak akan melepasmu. Dengan masih kesal, kubanting stir dan aku melajukan mobilku dengan cepat.

"Yaa yaa, jangan cepat-cepat. Yaa, hati-hati," seringaian kecil muncul di sudut bibirku saat melihatnya ketakutan. Tanganku bergerak cepat untuk memutar lagu-lagu SHINee di dalam mobil. Seketika dia mendelik tajam padaku.

0o0

Park Ha Na POV

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku tak menyangka, ada juga artis yang narsis seperti dia. Aish, siapa namanya errrr jong... jongjun? Jonghun? Aaaaa Jonghyun. Ya, Jonghyun. Semoga itu adalah hari terakhirku bertemu dengannya. Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak waras. Alamat rumahku, nomor ponselku, bahkan akun-akunku di dunia maya dia tau. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan? Aku serasa hidup di dalam neraka beberapa hari ini.

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin, dengan balutan dress berwarna biru safir dan sepatu yang berheels tidak terlalu tinggi, aku siap berangkat. Memang hari ini aku akan menghadiri fanmeet bersama Super Junior. Kali ini akan menjadi Fanmeet yang spesial karena bertepatan dengan ulangtahun Eunhyuk oppa. Ah, andai saja aku bisa bertemu mereka langsung dan menyampaikan hadiahku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha. Ha Na ya, _hwaiting_ !

Aku bengong ketika keluar dari rumah. _Namja_ gila yang membuatku stress beberapa hari ini telah bersiap di depan rumahku. Sebenarnya apa mau dari _namja_ gila ini. Aish, apa dia ingin dihajar? Aku tak mengacuhkannya. Aku melaluinya begitu saja. siapa yang peduli?

0o0

Jonghyun POV

Dia keluar dari rumahnya dengan memakai dress casual berwarna biru safir. Jadi tebakanku benar, dia akan menghadiri fanmeet itu? Untung saja aku menjadi spesial guest star. Mwo? Dia mengacuhkanku? Tidak ada yang boleh mengacuhkanku begitu saja. Kucekal tangannya dan kupaksa dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yaa.. apa yang kau lakukan !" dia terus meronta dan berteriak di belakangku. Aku sungguh heran dengan yeoja ini, dia seperti zombie. Tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

'Klek'

Kukunci pintu mobil agar dia tak bisa kabur. Dia mendelik, terlihat kesal padaku. Melihatnya wajahnya, naluri usilku selalu saja meronta. Kudekatkan wajahku.

"Yaa, apa yang akan kau lakukan," dia berkata gugup seraya menutup matanya erat. Tangannya mendekap mulutnya. Hahahaha, _nomu_ _kyeopta_.

"Kau pikir aku akan menciummu? Dasar yeoja mesum," kujulurkan lidahku padanya. Dia terlihat benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Mwo? Yak, siapa yang mesum. Kau memang namja kurang ajar," dia hampir memukulku, yang entah kenapa reflek yang kuberikan tak kuduga. Aku tak tau bagaimana tau-tau bibirku sudah menempel di bibirnya. Aku menutup mataku berusaha mengenali lekuk bibirnya. Argghh, Jonghyun bangun ! apa yang kau lakukan. Dia mendorongku dan segera membekap mulutnya kaget. Dia diam dan hanya melotot padaku. Pipinya seperti buah tomat, bersemu.

"Jika kau tak diam, aku akan menciummu lagi,"kukeluarkan smirkku. Oke aku memang gila, tapi setidaknya tidak ada yang tau aku berciuman dengan _yeoja _ini. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil. Dengan senyum kecil, aku mulai menjalankan mobilku meninggalkan rumahnya. Pikiranku agak kacau memikirkan apa yang baru saja kuperbuat padanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menciumnya? Apa jangan-jangan setan Cho Kyuhyun atau mesumnya Eunhyuk kini singgah di tubuhku? Ish, andwe, aku tak mau jiwa suciku tercemar dengan jiwa setannya Cho Kyuhyun atau mesumnya Eunhyuk.

0o0

Park Ha Na POV

Aku tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku yang terus saja menggila. Tuhan, apa salahku hingga kau kirimkan namja gila ini padaku? Memikirkan ciuman tadi, jantungku serasa meledak. Padahal selama ini aku selalu menjaga kesucian bibirku untuk kuberikan pada Eunhyuk oppa. Aish, aku ingin first kissku dengan Eunhyuk oppa, tapi kenapa yang kudapat malah dari namja tak jelas itu. Argghh...  
Mobil yang berhenti membuyarkan lamunanku. Hey, ini kan tempat fanmeet. Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau aku akan kesini? Aku benar-benar yakin dia adalah seorang cenayang. Dia menarik tanganku. Dia seperti perampok dengan tampilannya seperti saat ini. Apa tak panas memakai pakaian seperti itu?

"Yak, lepaskan tanganku. Terimakasih karena memberiku tumpangan, sekarang biarkan aku bersama ELF yang lain. Sekeras apapun usahamu, aku tak akan mengubah biasku. Di hatiku hanya ada Super Junior dan Eunhyuk oppa," menyebalkan. Dia sama sekali tak mengacuhkanku. Tempat fanmeet telah lewat. sebenarnya dia mau membawaku kemana? Kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Hyung, aku datang," aku menatap siapa yang di ajak bicara oleh Jonghyun. Sedetik.. dua detik... aku tertegun. Tuhan, benarkah apa yang kulihat di depanku ini?

"Oh, Jonghyun ah, _wasseo_. Kau bersama siapa?" aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku terlalu sibuk menikmati pemandangan di depanku. 13 namja, tengah berdiri menatapku.

"Ah, dia ELF. Makanya kubawa kesini. Lihat, dia sampai memakai dress berwarna fandom kalian. Ish. Ha Na ya, kau sudah sampai di sini. Bukankah kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," dengan gemetar, aku mengangkat kadoku.

"Eunhyuk oppa... _saengil_ _chukae_..." aku tak berani menatap mereka, aku tetap menunduk.

"Yaa, angkat wajahmu. _Gomawo_ _ne_. siapa namamu? _Nomu_ _kyeopta_."

'Blush'

Aku begitu malu mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari Sungmin oppa. Argghh, helm, helm, aku butuh helm.

"_Naneun_ Park Ha Na imnida," aku membungkuk kilat dan tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_ Ha Na ya," Eunhyuk oppa mendekatiku dan dia... dia memelukku. Eomma, appa, aku bisa mati berdiri.

"Yak hyung, jangan dekat-dekat. Dia _yeojachingu_ku," tangan Jonghyun mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk oppa. _Jamkamman_, apa yang dia bilang barusan? _Yeojachingu_?

"Yaa, sejak kapan aku mau menjadi _yeojachingu_ _namja_ kejam sepertimu? Aku tak akan pernah mau. Bahkan kau tega mencuri first kissku. _Neo_..." aku terhenyak. Apa yang kukatakan. Aarghh Ha Na pabo. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan itu di depan oppadeul. Kulihat mereka menatapku geli.

"Yaa, Jonghyun jelek. _Neo_... _Jinjja_... aku tak mau jadi _yeojachingu_mu," dia mendorongku keluar ruangan. Smirknya terus keluar seakan mengejekku.

0o0

Jonghyun POV

'Brak'

Kututup pintu ruangan dengan cepat. Hahaha. Dia mengatakannya di depan hyungdeul.

"Jadi dia _yeojachingu_mu?" aku sedikit terdiam. Eh _yeojachingu_?

"Errr, ne _hyung_," dengan penuh keraguan aku mengatakan iya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku. Aku pasti sudah gila karena menyukai _yeoja_ zombie seperti dia.

"Menyebalkan _hyung_. Bukankah _namjachingu_nya SHINee, tapi mengapa dia tetap bertahan menjadi ELF," entah kenapa hatiku kesal karena Ha Na lebih menyukai Eunhyuk _hyung_ daripada aku yang setiap saat selalu mempedulikannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas Jonghyun ah? Kami lebih mempesona darimu. Kau harus mengakui itu. Bahkan _yeojachingu_mu tau itu. Ngomong-ngomong, _yeojachingu_mu _nomu_ _yeppeo_. Bolehkah kau membaginya bersama kami?" aku melotot pada magnae Cho Kyuhyun. Ish, ingin sekali kusumpal mulutnya agar tak membuatku terus kesal dengan kata-kata usilnya.

"Ne Jonghyun ah, kami akan memberinya spesial fan service," aku melotot pada Siwon hyung.

"_Hyung_ kau ikutan setan jelek ini," aku benar-benar kesal. Tapi kenapa aku harus kesal?

"Hahahaha, sudah. Acara sudah dimulai. Jonghyun ah, naiklah ke atas panggung jika kami memanggilmu," Teuki _hyung_ menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Dan kami mempunyai spesial guest hari ini. _Uri_ _dongsaeng_, Kim Jonghyun," merasa dipanggil, aku menaiki panggung dengan menebarkan senyuman yang memabukkan.

"_Annyeong_ ELF, _naneun_ Jonghyun _imnida_," aku membungkuk singkat dan tersenyum manis. Semua berteriak. Yah, siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku? Mataku berusaha menelisik keberadaan Ha Na. ah itu dia, eh kenapa dia membuang muka? Apa dia masih marah padaku?

"Oke, karena di sini ada _uri_ Jonghyun, kami akan mencari satu ELF untuk naik ke atas panggung. Jonghyun ah, maukah kau membawanya kemari untuk kami?" aku tersenyum. Tentu saja aku mau. Ha Na ya, ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu. Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, aku berjalan menyusuri tepi panggung. Banyak _yeoja_ yang mengangkat tangannya seraya berteriak. Tapi aku tak peduli. Beruntung, Ha Na berdiri di tepi panggung sehingga aku mudah menariknya ke atas. Aku menarik tangannya. Dia seperti ingin menolakku. Tapi aku terus menariknya. Wajahnya masih terlihat cemberut.

"Ah, kita sudah mendapatkan satu _yeoja_ yang beruntung. Siapa namamu?" tanya Teuki _hyung_.

"_Naneun_ Park Ha Na imnida," dia membungkuk singkat, dan saat wajahnya terangkat, senyuman manis berkembang menghiasi wajahnya. Yaa, apa-apaan ini?

"Ha Na ya, karena hari ini aku ulangtahun, adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Eunhyuk hyung gila !

"_Jinjja_? Ehm, Eunhyuk oppa, _saengil_ _chukkahamnida_. Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu," aku membulatkan mataku. Apa-apaan ini.

"_Jeongmal_? _Gomawo_," yaa, apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk hyung sekarang. Dia memeluk Ha Na. Apa dia berniat membuatku mati cemburu? Cemburu? Jonghyun ah, sadarlah. Apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau hanya ingin dia melihatmu dan SHINee. Kau tak menyukainya.

"Ha Na ya, aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu karena kau sudah di sini," aku merogoh kantungku dan kuserahkan kotak kecil yang terbungkus rapi kertas kado berwarna hijau.

Dia membungkukkan badannya padaku. Apa dia tak punya sopan santun, bahkan tak mengucap kata terimakasih.

"_Gomawo_ atas kebaikanmu Jonghyun-ssi," dia tersenyum tulus padaku. Hey, ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum padaku. Tuhan aku pasti sudah gila jika aku menyukainya.

0o0

Park Ha Na POV

Seluruh sekolahku gempar karena saat fanmeet seminggu yang lalu aku benar-benar menjadi yeoja yang beruntung. Dan itu semua karena namja gila bernama Kim Jonghyun. Kuraba leherku. Kurasakan kalung pemberian Jonghyun dan aku tersenyum. Sudah seminggu dia tak menemuiku. Apa dia melupakanku? Apa memang begini kehidupan artis. Mendekati yeoja dan menebarkan pesonanya, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang. Dan bodohnya aku karena aku mulai menyukainya. Aku merindukan keeogisannya. Aku merindukan paksaannya. Aku merindukan perhatiannya. Apa dia marah karena smsku seminggu yang lalu, tepat selesai acara fanmeet.

"_Gomawo Jonghyun-ssi. Karena berkatmu aku bisa bertemu Super Junior, bahkan Eunhyuk oppa memelukku. Kau ternyata mempunyai sisi baik juga. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap aku akan menjadi yeojachingumu. Aku benar-benar menyukai Eunhyuk oppa, aku takut kau sakit hati. Gomawo."_

Seperti itulah bunyi pesanku. Dan sudah seminggu ini dia tak menemuiku. Apa dia benar-benar sudah menyerah. Jonghyun pabo, kenapa kau benar-benar pergi. Hey, kenapa pipiku basah. Kenapa aku menangis. Ha Na kau pabo. Pabo. Pabo. Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh ke dalam perangkap Jonghyun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tak mungkin mengatakan pada Jonghyun bahwa aku menyukainya. Dimana harga diriku? eh mobil itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Seorang namja dengan mantel dan masker turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiriku. Benarkah dia Jonghyun? Seperti mendapat oksigen, aku begitu lega. Dia kembali menarik tanganku, tapi kali ini aku diam saja tak mampu mengeluarkan kata apapun. Aku terfokus untuk menyalurkan rasa rinduku padanya. Ah, mungkin aku sudah benar-benar gila.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau datang bulan?" aku mendelik padanya. Entah kenapa hari ini dia terlihat begitu dewasa. Ayolah Ha Na, dimana harga dirimu. Dia mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Memang aku tinggal sendiri di rumah bersama 2 _ahjumma_, karena orangtuaku di luar negeri. Kulihat di depan rumah ada dua mobil lain. Aku bingung, siapa yang bertamu selagi aku di sekolah?

"_Kajja_ turun. Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu," tak kuhiraukan perkataan Jonghyun. Aku berlari masuk ke rumah karena penasaran. Sampai di dalam aku tercengang. 4 namja tengah tiduran di lantai seraya bercanda. Di sebelahnya meja tertapa rapi dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman di atasnya.

"Onew oppa, Taemin oppa, Minho oppa, Key oppa..." kubekap mulutku tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke rumahku? Ini pasti gila.

"Yaa, aku tak salah dengar? Kau panggil mereka dengan kata oppa?" aku tak menjawab perkataan Jonghyun karena aku masih terlalu shock.

0o0

Jonghyun POV

Dia sudah tau nama-nama Onew hyung, Taemin, Minho, dan Key. Ini kemajuan. Sejak kapan dia memperhatikan kami?

"Hyung, kami menemukan ini di kamarnya ketika kami mencari lilin," Taemin menyodorkan sebuah foto dalam pigura. Hey, bukankah ini fotoku bersamanya saat fanmeet lalu. Kenapa dia pajang di kamarnya. Aku mengeluarkan smirkku.

"Yaa, siapa yang menyuruhmu menggeledah kamarku? Lancang. Sungguh tidak sopan," aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya. Mukanya merona merah seperti buah zaitun. Aku melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" dia berusaha menahanku, tapi aku masih bisa mendorongnya untuk menjauh. Kuperhatikan kamarnya. Memang dia ELF sejati dengan kamar penuh pernak-pernik Super Junior. Pandangan mataku tertuju pada kotak kecil di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Bukankah ini kotak pemberianku? Kubuka isinya, kosong, apa itu berarti? Aku mendekati Ha Na.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan," dia membekap mulutnya. Aish, dia pikir aku akan berbuat apa. Aku terus menghimpitnya ke dinding. Tanganku terjulur pada lehernya. Kubuka kerah bajunya yang memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih.

"Aaa, benar kan. Kau memakai kalung pemberianku. Kau sekarang sudah jatuh ke perangkapku," aku tertawa keras.

"Mwo? Jangan percaya diri, kau namja yang jahat," dia terlihat malu. Aish, kenapa dia sangat cantik jika _blushing_ seperti ini.

"Memang iya kan, kau sudah ja..."

CHU~

Aku membulatkan mataku karena dia tiba-tiba menciumku. Ya dia menciumku. Seorang zombie bernama Park Ha Na menciumku.

_Gureom_, aku menutup mataku. Kupegang pipinya dan aku membalas ciumannya. Dia mendorongku saat aku melumat kecil bibirnya. Dia terus mendorongku hingga keluar kamar.

'Brak'

Dengan kasar dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Argghhh, Jonghyun gila ! Ha Na pabo !" dia terus berteriak-teriak di dalam kamarnya. Akhirnya kau jatuh ke perangkap seorang Kim Jonghyun. Memang siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku? Mianhae Eunhyuk hyung, sekalipun dia ELF, tapi dia mencintaiku.

'Duukk'

"Aww"

Aku tertawa mendengar dia berteriak kesakitan karena menendang pintu kamarnya. _Saranghae_ nae ELF.


End file.
